Protective devices have been proposed in the past for use in games such as baseball, in which a player's hand is subjected to repeated impact forces from catching baseballs traveling at high speeds. These forces have a tendency to cause the palm of the player's hand to become bruised, or to be otherwise injured, even though the player wears a baseball glove or mitt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,648--Beal, for example, provides such a protective device which is intended to be worn by the player under his glove, and which is intended to provide added protection to the areas of the player's hand which are susceptible to injury from catching baseballs.
However, it has been found that the Beal device is somewhat awkward to put on and take off, and it also has a tendency to move out of position.